


Happy Birthday Mr Lupin

by Melipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of chocolate, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Hot Chocolate, Just stupid bday present, M/M, Sirius Is A Good Boyfriend, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: Sirius bake a chocolate cake for Remus, but not everything turn up the way it should.





	Happy Birthday Mr Lupin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJackAndMissIole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissIole/gifts).



## 

Happy Birthday Mr Lupin

Backing was like potions no?   
You have recipes, a list of ingredients, steps to follow.   
Turn your wrist in the wrong way and something go crazy. And just like potion you wait until is done, but in a owen, something Sirius never really understood, not in a calderon. 

But unlike potions, baking was a real mess. Flour? Everywhere. Egg shells? Probably in the cake itself. Rainbow sprinkle? The majority was probably in his hair, like a very gay and sticky fairy dust, and he didn’t even put it in the cake. Maybe the stickiness in his hair was the eggs again, but that was not what matters now.    
Sirius had a little more than half an hour for cleaning the kitchen (thanks merlin for cleaning spell), cleaning himself (thanks Godric for endless warm water in the shower), set the table for a fancy romantic dinner for two, even if there was no dinner, but a surprise party at the Potters, and the task of all the task.   
Glassing the stupid cake.    
The cake was not stupid. The cake was a beautiful creation of his, made by mixing a couple of different recipes for chocolate cakes, with the best ingredients he and Lily could found at the market, and by the smell, cooked at perfection. The stupid part was the amount of chocolate he needs for the glassing part okay? It was an insane amount of chocolate!    
Sirius knew that he needed more, but Lily insisted that was more than enough!   
Like, did she never spend time with remus ever? No amount of chocolate was enough for him.   
So, with this little chocolate left for the glass Sirius would have to ding his Fiancé stack.   
A Fiancé who would be home in twenty minutes now and there is no way that he wouldn't found out right away the missing chocolate. He was so screw. James will kill him this time, no doubt.    
The was no more time.    
He glaze the cake, five minutes to Remus arrive, hide it to rest and dry, two minutes, clean again the kitchen and he can hear the kays outside the door.    
There was still melted chocolate in the bowl, he looked at it, looked at his shirt , said fuck it and throw it away.    
They would be late but hey, he keeped the surprise!    
Sirius didn't answered Remus greetings, he just covered himself in chocolate and wait for the other to join him in the chitchen.   
-Sirius what the hell?-   
-Happy birthday Mr Lupin, would you like to blow my candle?-

**Author's Note:**

> Happy bday my dude, this is stupid af but i hope it would make you smile <3  
> For you others little dragons hi, this is not beted because its a bday present for my awesome beta <3 go and check her last story, that she wrote for my bday <3  
> And also happy bday to me !


End file.
